


Cafe Eternia

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Series: Summer Slalom 2018 [3]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, prompt word: coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Adam and his friends talk over coffee





	Cafe Eternia

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe  
> Pairing: None  
> Prompt Word: Coffee

Duncan and his best friend Adam walk into Café Eternia during their break between classes. Duncan orders their coffee as Adam goes to sit at their regular booth table by the canopy. Adam is known as the prince of the campus, being the fun-loving jock that he is. Duncan has always been his right-hand man and, as of this semester, is his mentor. While Duncan waits to the side for their order, Kellen Skeletor and his crew walk in. Kellen is dressed in a blue and purple three-piece suit and his best friend Evelyn wears a skimpier outfit that compliments it. They take their regular table next to Adam, while their friend John “the Beast” orders for them.

 

“Well, if it isn’t the prince of Grayskull.”

 

“Hello, Kellen.” Adam sighs politely.

 

Evelyn smirks as she takes her non-fat frappuccino with extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce, “Do your little friends know about your fight with that old swamp mouth?”

 

Adam flushes, silently answering their question. Skeletor chuckles lightly.

 

“Ah, you leap like a frog, Princey. But you can't avoid them forever." He shakes his head, taking a sip of his venti skim, extra shot, extra-hot, extra-whip, sugar-free caramel macchiato.

 

“Can’t avoid who?” Duncan asks, bringing over their drinks.

 

“The, uh, girls from the pep rally want me to cheer with them at the game on Saturday.”

 

Duncan blinks, drinking his chai tea latte. “That's very interesting but silly.”

 

The Beast sits with his friends and the five carry on a slightly coded conversation. Meanwhile, Duncan’s younger sister Teela walks in with her high school friend Orko. The young boy has plans to be a great magician, but he constantly gets bullied at school.

 

“I tell you, I going to get back at him.”

 

“Orko, there’s no such thing as getting even. If you get back at him, what’s he going to do?”

 

The boy kicks invisible dirt. “He’ll get back at me.”

 

Teela nods, stepping in line. “So you see? It never stops. No one is really getting even at all. The best thing to do is either talk it over or ignore it.”

 

Orko sighs in agreement, walking up to the counter to place their orders. She wants a pineapple Kona pop brewed tea, and he wants a triple caramel macchiato. Teela decides to wait for their orders while Orko maneuvers through the crowds to sit with his friends. Unfortunately, Kellen is the first to identify him.

 

“Why Orc, how really unpleasant it is to see you, you sniveling coward."

 

“Skeletor, don’t be so cruel!” Duncan scolds him.

 

“Why not when I can?” the pessimist counters, drinking his macchiato.

 

Orko slumps into his seat, explaining to his friends about the bullies and also what Teela told him about not seeking revenge. Adam stirs his pumpkin spice latte with almond milk while Duncan talks to the teenager about how he can settle things with his words. As they pour over Orko’s problem, Beast grabs his two percent foam tall nonfat latte and joins Orko’s side.

 

“You should just be you, and don’t worry what anyone else says.”

 

Skeletor massages his temple, grabs his drink and motions for Evelyn to leave with him. “I believe I'm going to gag.”


End file.
